Continuing a long series of developmental efforts to produce an asparagus plant, which is disease resistant, has earliness of production, vigor and high yield, the instant variety was selected from a cross between a previously developed hybrid, known as "Inez", U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,546, and an unpatented variety which we have designated No. 104B.